


You Can Fly When Your Ready.

by Sanata101



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Song has been struggling on getting back into battle after she nearly got shot in the eye after everyone managed to escape the Quintessons. And since that happened Soundwave is concerned slightly at the fact that she ended up isolating herself from the others, thus she starts explaining him about her past, and how she meet Starscream, who believe it or not, had considered him to be a friend.She also tells them things about the mech himself that there was more to him than meets the eye.(Spoilers for those who have not watched the entire season of transformers cyberverse. This takes place during season 3 in the Quintesson invasion after the Autobots and Decepticons have escaped from captivity.)
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers), Hot Rod/Soundwave, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Best idea: Trying to do a new story.  
> Bad idea: Nervous that I might not actually finish this one like the other stories I try to make.

Things are never easy when you try to fight aliens that can fly, along with aliens that can hurt and kill you. Usually Starscream would be the one to protect me from dangerous things like this. He always somehow managed to keep me safe from harm from other Decepticons, when I asked him why, he told me that I reminded him of some tiny helpless sparkling. When I asked him what a sparkling was, he-

Wait, I don't think I should say these part yet should I? Heh, my bad. Let me get to the point then. My friends on earth, the Autobots managed to take Starscream down. And they managed to get the Allspark out of him as well. When they told me that they were going to leave,

I begged to come with them.

* * *

_"Please! Let me come with you guys!" I begged as I looked get close to them, Hot Rod looking down at me with a sigh and got on one knee. Right now we were all in the medical bay and they were all telling me that they were going to leave, with Starscream in the cell room that was nearby. Bumblebee, Grimlock, Arcee and Windblade were in the room as well._

"Song, listen to us, we know you want to help Starscream but he's long gone! He lost his complete mind! I don't know what kind of things he said to-' I cut Hot Rod off when I actually punched him hard with everything that I had in my fist. It actually caused him a little bit of pain though when I heard him comment saying that I pinched him, but yet I still glared at him hard while the others were watching me. 

"Look, he didn't say anything to me. I know what he was fighting for, but there are things that he had been fighting for, and being leader of the Decepticons weren't his priorities at first!" I tell them as I crossed my arms. Staring at them with my right eye that was the only thing they was being shown to them since my bangs were hiding my left eye since I didn't want them to be creeped out by the black eye patch that I was wearing.

"What do you mean by that? What were Starscream's true intentions then?" I looked at Bumblebee who asked with a slight frown then look down in guilt. 

"Look. I really wish I could tell you, but I can't tell you because I promised Starscream that I wouldn't. Maybe one day I can tell you but...not now since, well...at the moment, there are a lot of things that are at stake. And there's also a reason why I want to come with you." I tell them with a serious look. 

"One thing is that I want to repair Starscream. And at least stay with him as well. I only want to repair the damages that have been done to him since I know for a fact that Megatron probably had done something to I'm when he had tried to offline him back at the moon." Hot Rod have me a look and the others look at each other as well with nervous and Grim glances, then I see Windblade look back at me.

"And the second thing that you want?" She asks, making me inhale deeply before I then told them my second desire that shocked them..

_"I want to leave with you guys so I can leave earth. And never come back to it."_

* * *

It may have taken a lot of time to convince them about why I want to leave, the only ones I told the truth to about my past are Starscream, now Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Windblade. 

Four cybertronians, three of them Autobots and one a now exiled Decepticon. 

I may not have enjoyed telling the three Autobots the truth, but none the less I was glad that they decided to let me go with them nonetheless.

Though it took another full minute to try and convince Hot Rod to let me get on but we managed once Cheetor stepped in.

* * *

But now...when we finally managed to get to Cybertron... things got to a point where the Autobots thought they won the war but...then they appeared. 

The Quintessons.

They took over everything when we thought that the Autobots won the war, and Cheetor is... he's gone now, after when I witnessed him die right before me and Bumblebee, just like how I thought we lost Hot Rod when Drift turned out to have betrayed us, he was a Decepticon spy, and none of us were able to even figure that out. 

And not only that, Starscream vanished and left me alone with the Bots! 

When I found out I git seriously scared and worried. Why did he leave alone? How did he managed to leave?!

I wanted to look for him. I tried to get them to let me look for him but they just wouldn't let me. 

Because of that...well, you'll find out soon enough. 

Now, let's really get on with the **real** chapter of this story.


	2. The Attack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Quintessons really are jerks.

Never would I had thought that we would managed to get everyone out. If anything, I felt like crying my eyes out in relief and if I could I would had hugged them all but that probably would be a bit creepy for "some" cons and bots. 

Nevertheless, everyone was out now. And I'm...

"On my own..." I mumble as I grip onto the sword Perceptor made for me when we had found each other when I managed to run away from the Quintessons. 

Right now though everything seemed to be okay right now but I highly doubts that I'll be alone for long. I need to find Soundwave and Hot Rod quickly so I can-

"GRAAAA!!!!"

"Oh great." I grumble under my breath as I see three giant Quintessons coming after me. Quickly I ran the other way as fast as I could. Quickly I reached to my ear and pressed on my comm to try and get contact with anyone. 

"Can anyone hear me?! If you can I need help! I'm being chased down by three Quintessons, I don't think I can fight them on my own and-" I felt myself get picked up from the ground and screamed in surprise when I did, I felt the Quintesson that grabbed me squeeze me so tight that I thought it would break my fragile bones. 

"Crap!" I struggle in the arms trying to break free but scream in pain when it started to crush me in it's tight grip. I gasps when I felt it's claw harshly move my hair and saw how it reveals my eye patch, making me freeze in fear and saw a bright light scanning me. I heard it snarl and froze seeing it reach my eye patch and felt it touch my eye patch. 

I screamed so loud that I felt it let me go on reflect, and I harshly hit the ground and felt my right arm make a horrible cracking sound that would make anyone cringe at that. 

I held back my urge to scream in pain and quickly got my sword, trying to use my other hand to fight since right now, my arm just broke after falling. 

But before I could do anything I saw the three aliens get blasted. I turn my head to my left and was shocked to see that a certain flier came to my aid and when he land he spoke urgently when I knew he saw my injured arm. 

"Get in here. Now!" 

I didn't need to be told twice, so I got into Jetfire quickly and held onto my broken arm as best as I could.

He then starts to fly back to Macadam's carefully with me and I look at Jetfire with a relieved smile. 

"Glad to see your-"

"What. The hell. Were. You. Doing. Out there. By yourself?!" Jetfire's voice was loud and I knew I was in deep trouble when I heard how angry he was. 

Taking in a deep breath, I held by the urge to squeeze my broken arm out of reflect, since it's what I usually do when I feel nervous. 

"Jetfire I-" I try to speak but I felt the words get caught in my throat and look down at the ground. 

"You fool! You know that you can't fight on your own! Have the others lost their minds in leaving you out there by yourself?! I-" 

"JETFIRE!!!"

I swore I thought he would stop and hit his breaks once he heard me shout but luckily enough he kept going but I heard him let out a sound that nearly made me think about laughing at him for but I continued on to speak. 

"Look. I ended up going a different route to escape from the others, I knew that I was going to get hurt but I wasn't fast enough to get away from those three Aliens...and I didn't mean to get hurt it's just..."

"Just what? Song what the hell did those monsters do?!" 

I sigh, ever since I stayed with the bots Jetfire was quickly suspicious of me when I was able to stay here. He never understood why I stayed close to Starscream, and yet always seems to be trying to get me to stay away from him at certain times when he needs me. 

Soon after Starscream escaped and when I panicked he got into an argument with me on why I shouldn't go after him. Eventually I told him slightly about my past, not all of it but...some of it where I knew where he got the hint. Starscream told me that if anyone tried to argue with me or get too curious about my past I just tell them about my eye. 

I panicked at that. I hated talking about my past, but I hated talking about my eye. But Starscream trained me into knowing how to talk to someone about my eye when we were alone in the cell when it was my turn to keep watch over him. 

So basically it was thanks to Starscream that I managed to talk to Jetfire. 

But since then, Jetfire became just as protective of me as Starscream was. I figured that it might had something to do with my eye when I told him about it. He only saw my eye patch but never saw what the scars under it look like. 

But after that time he never really did bother me that much after that, but he would always go over to me to make sure if I was feeling okay or would ask if I really needed anything at all. 

Since then we talked k ore and more. I think maybe Starscream was secretly relaying on Jetfire to look after me because I saw a strange look in his optics that only I could see underneath the scowl enraged emotions. 

I saw jealousy in those optics. And of course, I knew why. 

"Song? Hey, can you hear me Song?!" 

I blink and look at Jetfire's radio and sighed. "Sorry, I got lost in thought...and maybe I feel a little light headed." I say the last part quietly and heard him let out a sigh this time. 

"You need medical attention. I know Ratchet won't like this but I'm not letting you stay like this with a broken arm. You might have also hit your head when you fell right?" He asks me, to which I answered with a nod of my head.

"Y-Yeah, sorry Jetfire. I feel just...a bit tired." I tell him. 

"Stay awake a little bit longer, we're almost there!" He tells me and starts flying faster towards Macadam's.

But before I knew it, I ended up falling asleep.


	3. Concerns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song still hasn't woken up yet. Meanwhile Jetfire starts up a fight with Hot Rod and Soundwave about letting her out there on her own to fight.

"WHY IN THE _PIT_ DID YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE TO FIGHT?!" 

"Jetfire look I can explain!" 

Sky-Bite watched from afar secretly from afar. He knew that doing this may stir up a lot of trouble but he finds it amusing to see Jetfire getting so angry like this. 

But he finds it odd that has to be because of some injured organic of all things, that belonged to Starscream no less. 

He never really did see her when Starscream had offered him powers from the Allspark when he was on earth like everyone else. She must have been kept somewhere else so he wouldn't catch her when he and Starscream meet.

When he first found out about the seeker's little secret was when Soundwave explained to him that he saw a human go towards Slipstream when she was injured, asking her what had happened to her and where Starscream's location was. Of course Song managed to get it but he wasn't able to get the info out of a strange device that she was holding. It looked like something that a seeker had made a long time ago, but strangely he wasn't able to get the information they needed, instead he got into a strong firewall that nearly burnt out Lazerbeak. 

He had admit, he was a little bit curious about this human now, seeing how the others that managed to get out of the loop were very protective of her.

The girl right now was laying on a medical bed, her hair a strange color that was the opposite of the humans he had seen. A purple color. But her bangs, that have white streaks, cover her left eye which would of course make any cybertronian curious. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a blue denim skirt and black leggings with purple converse. Her skin that looked oddly squishy to a cybertronian was a white color.

Sky-Bite then paid attention back to Jetfire who was being held back by Windblade. "YOU KNOW SHE WAD ONLY A FRAGILE HUMAN HOT ROD! AT LEAST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN PROCESSOR!"

Hot Rod, who was being protected by a protective Soundwave that glared at the seeker jet through his red visors, soon tried to speak again but saw them get interrupt by Ratchet who came into the room and threw a wrench that nearly hit Jetfire on the helm if he hadn't moved in time.

"Will you stop shouting Jetfire! I get that your upset at them but you get the fact that your in a room that's supposed to be my own medical bay! I need concentration so I can try to take a look at her! I may not be a human medic but I can try to at least take a look at her arm just to make sure it's not as terribly damaged than the hit she got on the head when she fell to the ground." 

Silence went into the room. Hearing this Sky Bite took that as his que to quickly walk away from the scene before he got caught spying on them. He passed through a turn and saw Megatron with his arms crossed over his chest plate as he looks down at the shark. 

"What did you find out?" He asks the shark who reported to him with a smirk. "Seems like that human is knocked out good with a broken arm. Can't say for certain when she wake up since Jetfire seems to be trying to start an argument with that bot that managed to get us out." 

Megatron hums hearing the news. Of course he remembers that the girl was once Starscream's little pet, he had seen her when one time the traitor had betrayed him and snuck into his ship with those disgusting creatures. 

Though, when she stayed with her he was...shocked at how quickly his personality had changed...it changed all the way back to way it has used to be years ago. Before he met him, before the war had even started, before he used to have been the coward he used to have been. He actually talked to her in his old personality that he thought had died a long time ago.

He hadn't seen that side of him since-

"Megatron?" He got snapped back to reality when he heard Sky Bite speak to him again. He saw the shark was staring at him with a slightly suspicious look on his face plate, making him cover his mouth with his fist and faked a cough so he wouldn't cause any weird thoughts to go into his head. 

"You did good in giving me this information Sky Bite, you are dismissed." He said and turns around walking away from Shark Bite, who glared suspiciously at the gray frame that walked away. 

What the heck was that all about?


	4. Waking up.

To be honest, when I woke up I felt like I got hit on the head by metal. I then tried to open my single eye and when I did I saw that my right arm was being held up into a cast. 

At that moment I felt memories come back to me and I felt like I was hit with a brick. 

"Oh, I'm in so much scrap aren't I?" I ask thinking no one was around but then I heard Ratchet chuckle from behind me, in which i did not expect. 

"Well you probably would be if I hadn't came around to fix that up." He says as I turn my head and look at him and saw that he was gesturing to my broken arm. "Oh, um... thanks Ratchet, and... I'm sorry." I say looking to the side. I felt too ashamed to even look at Ratchet or anyone in the eye. (or optics in their case) 

"I think you might wanna apologise to someone else if you think that it's your fault for getting an injury like that. What the heck even happen? I know Jetfire said that Quintessons had attacked you but I feel like that's not all." Ratchet said as he puts some of the equipment away.

"Well...I was actually told to stay on standby in Macadam's but I kinda got too worried and decided to leave to try and search for Hot Rod and the others...Perceptor made me a sword that was designed for me to fight with, though it wasn't really that much of a good weapon since he didn't really had much since he was on his own for a while. But it was good enough since, I mean, it's not like Cybertron had human sized weapons to begin with right?" I say looking at Ratchet who nod his head, gesturing me to continue so I do.

"Anyways, long story short I saw that the others managed to escape, and tried to find Soundwave and Hot Rod but I got cornered by three Quintessons. One grabbed me and tried to can me but it seemed like it couldn't because of my eye so he tried to remove my eye patch and, well...I kinda let out a loud scream which caused it to let me go and I ended up breaking my arm when I tried to protect myself." I finished, and saw Ratchet let out a long sigh.

"Well, on the bright side at least you'll live. But now the Quintessons know your here and it could result in a problen. Think about it, if those Quintessons know your here they might try to hunt you down and do who-knows-what to you. You got lucky that those things must have sensitive hearing in this case." 

"Yeah, lucky." I mumble looking to the side then let out a sigh. "How long was I even out anyway?" I asked him. 

"For about right earth hours. The Autobots and Decepticons are gonna try and work together now. Well, we're gonna try to since Hot Rod and Soundwave managed to convince us. To be honest I had no idea how they managed to convince everyone to listen." I giggled at his words and shrugged my shoulders. 

"Well, they make a pretty good team if you ask me, I saw how they worked together in that training simulation one time and they worked together very well." I tell him as a small smile grew on my lips at the memory. To be honest, I actually thought that those two would be a very cute couple like how I would see Dead End with Percy, but I wasn't going to say that information out loud since I knew that those guys would probably try to break my other arm. 

"If you say so, now stay still okay. Once I get this sling on ya I'm gonna go and comm in Hot Rod. He might likely call in Jetfire so be prepared for that."

I sweatdrop at that, making me hear the medical bot laugh at the scared face that I must be making. 

Oh I was in serious trouble by the time those two see me with a sling holding onto my arm. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure how long they scolded me but after a while Optimus Actually managed to save me from Hit Rod and Jetfire. When they calmed down Optimus asked me a couple of questions for a while, like how I managed to escape from the Quintessons and how did I managed to survive on my own before Perceptor had found me. 

Of course I did my best to answer them all. Once that was done, Optimus let me go and had me stay in a room that was near the entrance to the main room where the others were hanging out in. 

To be fair, I was having a bit of a hard time trying to avoid being spotted by Decepticons. I mean, I'm used to Dead End and Soundwave but the other Decepticons were another story. 

When I try to get pass some of them I swore I thought one of them was going to squish me down but...to be honest I was surprised that Megatron had came by and gave them looks to stay away from me. That memory still hadn't left my mind sense, so obviously I was confused and suspicious on what that mech was planning on his head. Then again, it might be because of the fact that I was with Starscream the entire time but he's _gone now. He abandoned me, left me alone._

He didn't have anything to worry about and as far as I know he would never want to help someone who had been with him so why?

Sighing I placed a hand over my head feeling another headache and played down on the bed Macadam made for me with the softest things he could find. It wasn't really much of a bed if you used clean towels but it'll have to work. 

Laying down and resting my head, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Never would Megatron thought that he would feel a bit better with Starscream's pet of all things. He wondered why he bothered helping that girl in the first place but it doesn't seem like he shouldn't be bothered by it in all honesty, not yet anyways. 

He was in the space pod room looking through a old data pad that he had managed to find. He wasn't sure why Macadam had something like this in a pile of junk he found but he was interested when he found a story title that peaked his curiosity. 

That story title was called "The Voice Of Vos".

He had heard the name of this city, but it was destroyed a very, very long time ago when the war had started. And during that time he ended up meeting Starscream there when Soundwave introduced the seeker to him. 

Bit why was something like this in Macadam's oil house? Did he forget that he had this placed in a room it something? If he did then Megatron probably would have been more suspicious of that mech. 

Shaking the thought from his mind, he decided to keep this with him for now. Going to his own pod room he sat down and stares at the very old data pad and started to read it, as he does he noticed something odd about the three seeker's that were being told in the story. 

The one he was most curious about though was the seeker that resembled Starscream in the story. 


End file.
